


Hunter x Hunter One Shots

by HinaMizuki



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Lingerie, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:14:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29314653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HinaMizuki/pseuds/HinaMizuki
Summary: Of you have any type of oneshots you want, comment.
Relationships: Gon Freecs & Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs/Reader, Killua Zoldyck/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 14





	Hunter x Hunter One Shots

Killua gripped the railing looking down at the beach below. The sand shone like gold and Killua loved watching the blue waves crash onto the sand. He was filled with excitement. Two days ago when he and Gon got married. They decided to go to Hawaii for their honeymoon. 

Killua turned around and watched as Gon threw his body on the big bed that sat in the middle of their hotel sweet. Killua stepped from the balcony, closing the glass sliding door behind him. He started to unpack both of their bags, letting Gon sleep as the flight was very long and tiring. He opened his black duffle bag and pulled out the lingerie looking at the lacy sexy clothing with reddened cheeks.

He shoved it at the bottom and covered it with underwear and clothes. His hands shook and he gulped letting out deep breaths to breaths to calm himself. 

The boys rested for a couple of hours and after they ate dinner Killua took a bath. When he heard the T.V turn on he stepped out drying himself. He looked down at the sexy clothing he had brought into the bathroom with him, he took a deep breath in and slipped on the lacy panties that didn’t really leave anything to the imagination. It was thick but see through material that showed Killua's six inch cock perfectly. The back gripped his big ass tightly. He slipped on the matching thigh--high stockings and the lacy bra that covers his nipples. He turned to the mirror looking at himself, his face red. 

“I h-hope Gon thinks I look good..” he stutters out looking at himself. 

He gripped the doorknob taking deep breaths. ‘I promise you Gon would love this. I know for a fact you’ll look perfect in this.’ He thought back to when Kurapika helped him buy the lingerie and he started to gain confidence.

“H-hey Gon, I have a present for you.” Killua said and creaked open the bathroom door.

“Oh really?!” He said excitedly, turning his focus on the bathroom door.

Killua walked out and with just one look Gon already had a boner. He stood up from the bed and walked around Killua looking at him up and down. Killua rubbed his thighs together nervously, squirming cutely only adding to his sexy-ness. Gon threw Killua on the bed slipping off his t-shirt and pants and Killua looked down at Gon's boxers that looked like a tent. Gon bent down to killua ear, his breath hot and heavy.

“You're so hot killua, I love you so much.” Gon said honestly and Killua covered his face.

Gon grabbed Killua’s small wrists, putting them over his head. Killua's face was an absolute mess. Gon slid his free hand on Killua's face, caressing his cheek gently with his thumb

“tonight killua my love, i'm going to rock your world”

Gon snakes his arms under the small of killua’s back lifting him onto his lap lifted killua so he was on his lap, he placed his rough lips on killua’s soft ones, he entered his tongue skillfully. Killua let out a little wimpier melting in Gon's lap. To stay sitting he wrapped his arms around gon’s neck. Gon gripped Killuas ass and played with the lace, making his newly wedded husband let out a moan. Killua could feel Gon's boner under him making him excited as well the panties sliding down his penis coming out. Killua could feel gon’s boner from under him, the friction driving him wild. Killua pulls away from the kiss for just a moment, but lips still touch as they pant. They lock eyes for a moment as Killua reaches down to the panties trying to push them down. Gon soon understood and helped him take them off.

Gon lays Killua on the bed beneath him and kisses his neck leaving a purple-red hickey. He bit Killua’s skin and Killua let out a loud groan.

“You're such a whore Killua.” Gon whispered lustily in Killua's ear, making the pale boys dick drip with Precum.

Gon bit and sucked Killua’s upper torso leaving love bites and hickory ass over his pale body. He let Killuas wrists go so he could play with his nipples while he sucked on killuas upper thighs making Killua a moaning mess. Gon grabbed some lube and squeezed some inpaintengly into Killuas leg and wiped it off inserting his fingers causing Killua wimpier to the sudden invasion. He played with Killuas asshole prepping him, when Killua put his hand on his dick starting to rub himself. Gon slapped his hand away. He slipped his hands out, put his fingers back in their new home and put his lips on Killuas' dick causing him to gasp. He swirled his tongue around the tip and licked up his shaft before putting it all in his mouth. The white haired boy bucked his hips upward touching the back of gon’s throat making him gag and throw back his head coughing. 

“Oh, d-dammit sorry.” Killua groaned out guiltily.

He shook his head and held killua hips down rubbing circles on his hips placing kisses on them before going back to give killua a blowjob. Killua threw his head back as the whole salty liquid squirted out all over gon’s face. Gon grabbed his underwear and threw it off the bed. He grabbed Killua, setting him carefully on his dick it took a couple minutes for Killua to adjust but he pushed himself down into Gon with a whimper taking his whole length. The raven smirked, licking his lips.After waiting for what seemed like a year he grabs killua hips bouncing him up and down on his thick long cock. The room filled with their moans and the slapping and squelching of skin.

“g-GOOON!” Killua screamed out when his prostate was hit dead on.

He threw his head back, his eyes rolling back. He back arched. He gripped Gon's hair for support. It took a couple tries to hit killua sweet spot and when he did Gon was rewarded with killua sexy reaction of screaming out his name. He moved his lips to abuse Killua's neck licking, biting and sucking on it. He cummed a while ago but kept trying his hardest to make killua cum wanting to see his face. After hitting his prostate for the 5th time he gripped Gon’s hair tight and made the most hot, sexy, and the cutest face as the white liquid splattered all over their chests.

Gon took out his dick tons of cum dripping out of Killua's throbbing asshole. It leaked out like milk because of the brown eyed horny rabbit who came several times. 

“I don’t want to sleep in cum.” Killua said in between heavy breaths and he wobbled to the bathroom to wash himself off. 

Gon changed the sheets and washed himself off in the bath with killua before dressing themselves in light clothing as it was in the middle of summer in Hawaii. The two cuddle up with each other quickly falling asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Of you have any type of oneshots you want, comment.


End file.
